Nana
Nana is the secondary antagonist from the first Madagascar film and from the first sequel, where she is the former archenemy of Alex the lion. She was voiced by Elisa Gabrielli. Personality Nana seems to be incredibly resistant to injury as she was able to have a short fight with Alex right after being tugged out of the back of a speeding tour jeep (as well as being thrown out of it a second time by the Penguins, who reversed over her in the jeep after noticing that she didn't die). However, despite this evident resilience, Nana is still portrayed as a "little old lady". Weapons Nana has a waddling gait and is knocked onto her back when firing a rifle. Appearances Madagascar In the first movie, Nana is an elderly human female who encounters Alex the Lion in Grand Central Station, where she assaults him and calls him a "bad kitty". She also hits Melman with her hand bag, causing his head to get stuck in the Grand Central Station Clock. When the animals are surrounded by police, she somehow gets past and kicks Alex in "the batteries" (or his groin). She was quickly taken away by police. As shown in the sequel, she was not arrested, as she was interviewed as a witness. The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper In the Madagascar short A Christmas Caper, she buys Private as a Christmas present for her dog Mr. Chew, thinking he's a chew toy. The penguins set in to save him from Mr. Chew and end up rhamsacking her house. She then blames Mr. Chew for all the destruction. Madagascar Escape 2 Africa In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Nana has a larger role, where she is the secondary antagonist. She becomes the leader of an army of tourists. She gets into another fight with Alex, and wins again, although Alex puts up much more of a fight this time. At the end of the film, Alex gives Makunga Nana's handbag. When Nana sees Makunga holding it, she starts kicking, stepping, hand-whacking, wet-willying, arm-burning, and spanking him before taking him away. Trivia *However another Nana is seen in Shrek called Old Woman. *In the movie "Escape 2 Africa", one of the tourist called her one tough cookie, and she responds by saying: "Brownies, troop 416, Yonkers". There is really a girl-scout group called the Brownie Scouts in certain cities in America, but it was never explained if she's a former member of them, a den-mother, or just comparing herself to a literal cookie. (Possibly all three, as she has great camping skills and is perky despite getting everyone lost in the wild looking for shelter). * she did not appear in Madagascar 3 possliy died of her old age Quotes *"You're a bad kitty!" *"That was beautiful. Now let's eat!" *"I know you! It's that bad kitty!" *"Nana can't survive without it." *"My handbag! You bad kitty!" *"How about a nice lion casserole?" *"He was a very bad kitty!" Category:Madagascar characters Category:The Penguins of Madagascar characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Category:Humans Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Madagascar Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Silly Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:American characters Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Heroines Category:Grumpy Characters